Honey, I need you
by StormyFictioners
Summary: Stretch just wanted a quiet place to get rid of his heat. Edge just wanted to train with Undyne. Things don't quite happen as expected. Papcest. We do not own Undertale. {Rated: M for Violence and Sexual Content} -Check out our poll-
1. Chapter 1

Hello! this is a SpicyHoney Fic because it has became my all time favorite ship! Rated M for sexual content. Each chapter will have Characters and a Summary at the Top. We don't own Undertale. Ships include: SpicyHoney.

 **Honey, I need you**

 _ **Setting:**_

UnderFell

 _ **Characters:**_

UnderFell Sans- Red

UnderFell Papyrus- Edge

UnderSwap Sans- Blue

UnderSwap Papyrus- Stretch

 _ **Summery:**_

Stretch just wanted a quiet place to get rid of his heat. Edge just wanted to train with Undyne. Things don't quite happen as expected. Papcest. We do not own Undertale.

 _ **SHIPS:**_ Edge x Stretch.

* * *

Stretch gave a tired groan easing back into the couch he had taken refuge on. He was thankfully able to bribe Red into having a sleepover with Blue. He was going to have to take on another job but it was worth it to have his brother, innocent and pure brother, distracted for a week. Along with an empty house to take refuge in. "Brother distracted, captain Edgehole away training, now all is left is to take care of this heat." Easing back with a deep groan Stretch frowned at the glow in his shorts. It was going to take a long time to get rid of this one.

Edge stomped back home with his backpack in tow Undyne had up and ditched him! She claimed it was capitol business but he was sure it was because Alphys found another box of anime in the dump.

Stretch groaned a hand touching at the golden glow through his shorts. "Gah this is so wrong... I shouldn't be doing this."

Edge just wanted to get home and relax maybe yell at Red and make a pizza.

At the sound of footsteps and keys Stretch froze hand sneaking into his waistband and his eyelights blowing wide. Yanking his hand away and sitting up Stretch tried to act his natural relaxed and calm persona that everyone saw.

Edge stomped in "RED YOU BETTER HAVE NOT TRASHED- Stretch what are you doing here?"

Stretch fidgited "I-um-Blue's having a sleepover so I got kicked out. Thought I could crash here since Red was with Blue and you were out. Thought you had training?"

"I did but Undyne ditched me for Alphys" he said eyeing him with suspicion.

Stretch frowned slowly rising from the couch trying to make sure his hoodie covered his glow. "oh yeah that sucks. Sorry Edgelord. Uh so I guess I'll just go. Sans and Pap might let me crash at their place."

"No, stay here just don't make a mess." He said "and I am making pizza for dinner" he said not catching the glow but there was a sweet smell in the air... "You aren't smoking shit in my house are you?"

Stretch shook his head giving a small sigh of relief; Sans would have never let him stay with his heat. "Nope! I know you would beat my ass then tell Blue, if I did."

"Okay" he said moving closer and sniffing "you smell sweet" he said scrunching up his face. "Wait that scent..." He leaned closer.

Stretch sucked in a quick breath as Edge leaned in closer. "I-I don't know what you're talking about-just smell like honey. P-promise!"

Edge pushed him down and jerked his shirt up to see the glow through his shorts "you're in heat"

Stretch gave a startled squeak smacking Edge's skull and hands giving a squeaky shout "Don't touch me!"

Edge gasp at the strikes "stop it jeez! You could have just said you are in heat you idiot!"

Stretch gave a small sniffle tears beading in his sockets. "Please don't touch me. I don't-I just wanna-please don't..."

"Yes, but we haven't heat proofed the house! You want any dumbass with a nose to try and get in here to fuck you?! This isn't some safe world you can just go into heat in!"

Stretch couldn't stop the tears once they started "I just didn't want Sans to know! I-I-i've never had one this strong before! So-so will you stop yelling at me."

Edge frowned when Stretch began to cry "woah hey hey... Calm down you'll make the- ahhh" he said and covered his face the sweet scent intensifying a beta needing a mate to protect it... His instincts screamed at him to take and protect him.

Stretch curled up pulling his knees to his chest and swiping at his tears "s-sorry... I-I should go. You're right It's not safe here... Sorry for bothering you Edge."

"No stay! It's too late I'll just proof the house and we can... We can" he growled and headed for the door to get it locked and secure

Stretch nodded trying not to pay any attention to his glowing shorts.

Edge tried to proof everything hoping it wasn't too late.

Stretch sat on the couch sniffling hearing footsteps he started talking. "I'm sorry I'm being so emotional. Thanks for letting me stay. You're actually pretty cool Edgelo-MMHMMM!"

A slimy hand covered Stretch's teeth "sssssshhhhh sweetheart I'll fuck that heat right out of ya hehe."

Edge returned to the living room "okay I got almost everything sealed- WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! LET GO OF HIM!"

The monster chuckled licking up the side of Stretch's skull "nah don't wanna share."

Stretch shivered giving a small muffled whimper.

Edge summoned a circle of bones eyes blazing "then I'll dust you" he said and launched them making sure to not hit Stretch forcing the creature into a closed combat space.

Stretch shook closing his eyes in fear before realizing that he wasn't hit.

The monster growled lowly giving off the scent of a alpha heat. "Try it baby bones." The monster shot off goops of acidic slime.

Edge dodged easily and continued to fire getting closer and creating his bone sword he too smelled of alpha in heat.

Stretch gave out a cry of alarm when Edge had gotten close enough the monster could shoot a hand out and grab Edge's empty hand. The touch gave off a horrid stench of burning bone.

Edge roared in pain but didn't falter. faltering meant death and he would not die today! He raised his sword arm and drove it deep into the monster's core.

The monster screamed loudly causing Stretch to close his eyes and clamp his hands over his skull. HP dropping the monster tried to flee closer to Stretch hoping to use him as leverage to stay alive.

Edge didn't give him the chance plunging his injured hand into the acidic slime and grabbing its soul even as it caused nearly unbearable pain and crushed it in his hand.

The monster shreaked bursting into dust. Stretch looked at Edge with scared sockets. With a small hiccup Stretch felt his tears leave tracks in the dust. Launching himself at Edge Stretch clung to him.

Edge wrapped his uninjured arm around him "you are safe. I have you" he promised pressing his teeth to his temple... His beta's temple.

Stretch gave small hiccuping sobs nuzzling into Edge. His magic felt hot but his bones felt weak with fear. "T-thank you..."

"You're welcome" he said his scent was spicy now his own alpha pheromones starting to heat up. "I need to heal and make sure the nest is secure."

Stretch nodded into Edge's chest "I-I can help. Give me your hand."

Edge looked down at him a moment and gave him the injured hand

Stretch gave a small gasp at how injured it was before cupping it gently between his own and covering it with a warm glow of healing magic. "I'm sorry... This was my fault."

Edge sighed softly as the healing began "you couldn't have known. I should have stopped him before he even touched you"

Stretch shook his head "I'm so stupid-stupid-stupid-stupid. I shouldn't have come here. Should have just went to Lust and have him fuck me than trying to take care of this. Stars I'm so stupid." Stretch's magic grew stronger as he met Edge's eyes "I'm sorry I got you into this mess Edge."

Edge frowned deeper with each self-deprecating comment and jerked Stretch closer to him "shut up" he growled before kissing him hard their teeth rattling before he moved his tongue into his mouth. the thought of Lust fucking him made his nonexistent gut clench.

Stretch gasped before closing his eyes in a small moan.

Edge broke the kiss and pushed him toward the couch "get undressed!" He said and was doing the same for himself not even bothering to fold them.

Stretch blinked up to him his cheeks turning bright orange "h-here?!"

"Yes no one else will dare bother us" he said

Stretch blushed giving a shy nod. "O-okay." Sliding off his hoodie he gave Edge a skeptical look. "Are you sure... With me?"

"I am quite certain" he said "you came here for a reason and for some reason I think it was fate we are here"

Stretch gave Edge a soft smile sliding off the rest of his clothes. "You really think so? My horrible laziness not gonna turn you off Edgelord?"

"How lazy are you in bed?" He said smirking running a hand up his femur.

Stretch shivered giving a small moan. Blushing Stretch covered his mouth. "Depends on what we are doing."

"We're fucking the heat right out of you" he said sliding a finger into his conjured slit

Stretch moaned leaning into Edge's chest "I-I yeah let's do that. Stars my magic is so hot. Please~"

Edge smirked adding another finger and Stretching him while his magic swirled in his own pelvis.

Stretch gave a weak whine clinging to Edge's ribs.

Edge groaned as Stretch held his ribs stressing the cracks and scars in the most delicious of ways. "Why don't you work on my cock?" He said with a smirk.

"Your..." Stretch blushed glancing down before looking away. "O-okay..." Slowly Stretch slid his hand downward.

Edge watched him "it'll be a bit... Of a shock but I am sure you'll learn to love it" he purred

Stretch gave a shy nod his hand pausing at Edge's hips. Hands twitching nervously Stretch looked up to Edge.

"You can touch" he said curled his fingers in his slit

Stretch gasped leaning heavily into Edge. "O-okay." Stretch slid his hand down to grase Edge's cock. "Kinda big Edgelord... Think it'll fit?"

"Of course it will its getting it out is the fun part" he said and sure enough as Stretch stroked up ward spikes on the underside grazed his fingers

Stretch shivered his knees quivering "oh... Heh sounds like a good time."

"It will be Honey..." He said and tilted his head up and kissed him again removing his fingers and spreading his legs fitting himself in between his cock rest on Stretch "ready?"

Stretch gave a small groan shaking his head. "No... Not here." Stretch blushed turning away "sorry I just thought... Your bed?"

Edge frowned staring at him a moment before getting up "of course how crude of me!" He said and picked him up their first time shouldn't be on their old couch!

Stretch gave a small squeak clinging to Edge as he was lifted. Chuckling he gave Edge a shy kiss.

Edge smooched back surprisingly sweetly and carried him upstairs and laid him on his car bed

Stretch laid spread out giving a small sigh breathing in Edge's scent mumbling "never knew you had such an intoxicating scent." Stretch clutched the sheets breathing in deeply.

Edge's cock jumped at the sight Stretch spread for his viewing pleasure cheekbones flushed and breathing in his scent. "Neither did I..." He said climbing on the gray mustang bed and his soon to be mate...

Stretch hummed turning back to Edge with a soft smile. "Heh you're scent is nice. Musky mix of leather, pine, and ash. I could get use to it."

"I think I would like that" he said rubbing his femur fondly

Stretch hummed closing his eyes and easing into Edge's touch. "Don't stop..."

"I won't" he said running fingers over his pelvis "can I take you now?"

Stretch groaned nodding. "Please~"

Edge nodded and held his hips and pressed his cock in with a groan "damn... You are so hot"

Stretch gave a needy moaned. "So good~"

Edge sank deep and began pulling out the spiked catching and rubbing his deliciously

Stretch moaned loudly bringing a hand up to bite hoping to stifle his loud needy moans.

Edge took his wrist and pinned it by his head "you can't hide your noises from me" he growled giving a sharp thrust in warning

Stretch whined gazing up at Edge his eye lights hearts. "Please~ too loud... I hate it... I'm weak… I-aaa~ should be better than this. Ahhh~"

Edge thrusted more "you are weak, but I love it. I can take care of you..." He purred

Stretch's whimpers turned to groans and moans. "Please~ take care me. E-Edge I need you~"

"I will honey I will" he said and thrusted harder kissing him while he stroked his heated bones. He'd always found Stretch oddly endearing even if his lazy habits annoyed him. He always tried to get him to relax or feel better.

Stretch moaned into the kiss feeling his first of many orgasms start to build. "Don't stop never stop~"

He wouldn't ever his Stretch needed him "cum for me…"

Stretch moaned feeling his orgasm course through him. His bones quivering and his eye lights rolling back as he call Edge's name.

Edge moaned at the tightness and came hard inside of him and biting his neck and claiming him as his own.

Stretch jolted with a cry at Edge's bite. Breathing heavily Stretch nuzzled Edge's skull. "Please~ more~ again~"

"Of course" he promised and pulled out flipping Stretch over and thrusting back in.

"AhhhHHHHH~ YES! Edge PLEASE! YOU'RE PERFECT!"

Edge preened at the praise eyelights turning into diamonds as he pounded him his soul beating wildly and began calling to Stretch's own

Stretch moaned and whimpered out praise and he clung to the sheets. Why had he never came to Edge before? Why had they ever disliked each other?

Edge wondered the same thing but figured it didn't matter now. "We will be like this from now on" he growled into his ear "me and you... Sharing this you will never go to another for your Lusts"

Stretch whimpered and nodded "never I promise"

Edge squeezed his spine "good"

Stretch arched up into Edge's touch moaning and shifting back to meet Edge's thrust.

Edge began stroking his spine he loved watching Stretch squirm beneath him

Stretch quivered moaning feeling his second orgasm approaching and his soul call out to Edge's.

Edge's responded immediately manifesting between them

Stretch gasped arching his spine and moaning loudly as their souls touched and spun together

Edge cried out at the euphoric feeling eyelights blowing out as he came again filling him

Stretch gasped coming down from his orgasmic high. Panting against the sheets Stretch felt tears gather in his sockets. With a disappointed groan he shifts back into Edge starting to thrust again.

Edge held his hips "stop wait a second..." He said leaning down and nuzzling him with a purr "no one has ever touched my soul before..."

Stretch whined on the verge of tears "please it hurts. I just want it to stop. I'm so tired. Please."

"I'll take care of you honey..." He said taking Stretch's burning soul and wrapped his tongue around it with a moan he tasted amazing... And the lingering taste of his own spicy soul completed it

Stretch screamed his bones clenching and unclenching in rapid session. His slit squeezing Edge's cock tight as he orgasmed.

Edge moaned in appreciation rocking slowly as he lavished the soul in his mouth with care

Stretch shook panting heavily as his body was wracked with pleasure another orgasm steadily approaching

"Hmmmm" Edge hummed feeling closer himself and picked the pace up. he thought of swallowing the soul

Stretch moaned loudly eye lights rolling back as he orgasmed. "Ahhh~ Edge!"

Edge moaned and came inside him again shaking as he laid on him panting he hoped Stretch was sated for the moment

Stretch groaned his bones still jittery after the soul touching. "I-huff-need a-huff-break. Please-huff-I can't."

"Me too Honey..." He said panting after taking his soul out of his mouth he pulled out and laid next to him panting

Stretch whined feeling that his magic had yet to dissipate meaning he would soon be needing release again. Stretch gave a small startled squeak feeling something slick dribble out of his slit and down his bones. Shivering at the feeling he frowned looking down at the small bulge in his ecto body showcasing Edge's release.

Edge cuddled him chuckling "I really stuffed you didn't I?" He said stroking fingers down his femur

Stretch whined "it feels gross. Like someone pumped me full with honey or something..." Stretch went pale at that statement gaining a slight fearful look as if remembering a bad experience.

"You okay?" Edge asked squeezing his hand

Stretch nodded a blush forming "yeah... Just remembering some prank the guys did..."

"What sort of prank?"

Stretch looked away ashamed "it was stupid. You know the guys and our bets and pranks. Heh heh..."

"I guess..." He said rubbing his hand "how are you feeling?"

Stretch gave a small sigh happy Edge dropped it, but disappointed in himself for not telling him what was wrong. How are they supposed to be a strong couple if he isn't able to tell Edge things. Did he really want to tell Edge about that night? "Actually... Kind of sick. I might throw up. Stars why did I think of that."

"Let's get you to the bathroom then!" He said getting up

Stretch gasped reaching for Edge as he tasted acid on his tongue. "Hurry!"

Edge picked him up and rushed him to the bathroom that was immaculately clean

Stretch gasped lunging for the toilet and puking. After dry heaving Stretch hugged the toilet leaning on it heavily. "Guess I should probably tell you what happened."

"That would make this less confusing" he agreed

Stretch sighed "Well we all got our drinks of choice for a night in and fun. I invited the guys to my place since Blue was out. It was going to just be the Sans's and me... Guess I never really was one of them. We got drunk and I got dared to... To try some of Lust's strong stuff. Heh didn't make it to the bottom of the glass... Guess the guys thought they would put the rest of my honey to good use... I woke up in my bed covered... And filled... I think they got three bottles down my throat before... Before they started filling o-other p-places..." Stretch swiped at a few tears that escaped. "I haven't really went to our big get togethers since... Don't really talk to anyone but Sans and Red anymore..."

Edge listened in shock horrified "that's terrible! How could they do that to you?!" He said

Stretch hunched into himself "it-it was just a silly prank... It's fine. Heh heh... Heh. I'm just being dramatic... Guys were just trying to have fun.."

"It doesn't sound like a silly prank to me. It sounds like you got hurt"

Stretch shook his head "n-nah I just realized how big of a baby I'm being... I mean they like me right? Even if I'm a Pap... I'm one of them... right?"

"Do they treat Puppy like you?" He asked he knew they treated Blue and Blackberry like one of them even though they were Sans's."

Stretch shrugged "he normally doesn't come. He normally hangs with Blackberry or comes over by himself... I've never really seen him at the big Sans get togethers..."

Edge nodded and held his hands "I think they were being mean to you. I'll get answers out of Red later he knows that isn't acceptable."

Stretch frowned "you think so?" Stretch felt his breath catch and a sob break through. "I knew it! I never should have thought I was one of them! I'm just a worthless mistake!"

Edge shot up in alarm "what?! What about anything I said sounded like that was what you were to get out of this!"

Stretch sobbed scrubbing at his sockets "don't yell at me!"

"Stretch! YOU ARE AMAZING! YOU AND ALL THE OLDER BROTHER'S SELF ESTEEM ISSUES ARE SHIT! YOU DON'T DESERVE IT! WITHOUT YOU NONE OF US WOULD HAVE MADE IT TO ADULTHOOD!"

Stretch whimpered flinching back at Edge's volume. Stretch curled his knees to his chest shaking with heavy sobs

Edge frowned and forced himself to calm down he got on the floor next to him and pulled him close "I'm sorry for yelling..."

Stretch weakly hit him mumbling through tears "you're an ass... Never listen... Jerk..."

"Of course I won't listen. You talking shit about yourself is not going to fly. You may be lazy but that is just who you are. You matter just as much as the rest of the Sans' and Pup"

Stretch sniffled "there's the immovable force that is Edgelord. Thought you went soft on me. Heh. But really it's fine. No need to worry about me... It's not gonna stay like this forever..."

"Of course not you are with me now and no one will mess with what's mine"

Stretch blinked giving a startled chuckle "maybe, but what about after?"

"After what?"

Stretch shrugged nonchalantly stating "after you get tired of me."

"And who said that would happen?"

Stretch chuckled "trust me Edgelord it will. Just got to enjoy what I can from it while I got you I guess."

Edge frowned at him "Stretch... We soul bonded"

Stretch sighed "happened before it can happen again. Don't worry I won't hold it against you to find someone better I mean you got awful high standards and I don't meet half."

"I want to either punch you in the face or screw you till you can't talk." Edge said

Stretch chuckled "well this heat is still kicking so I wouldn't be against option two."

Edge nodded and got up "rinse your mouth out and let's get back to bed"

Stretch nodded popping open a spare toothbrush and scrubbing his teeth. Walking into the bedroom Stretch gives Edge a hug from behind. Burrowing his skull into Edge's spine he mumbles "thanks... Really for all of this."

Edge smiled a bit and held his hands "anytime" he said letting the other use him for support they were mates after all and he would be the best mate ever


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! this is a SpicyHoney Fic because it has became my all time favorite ship! Rated M for sexual content. Each chapter will have Characters and a Summary at the Top. We don't own Undertale. Ships include: SpicyHoney.

 **Honey, I need you: Chapter 2**

 _ **Characters:**_

UnderTale Sans- Sans

UnderTale Papyrus- Papyrus

UnderFell Sans- Red

UnderFell Papyrus- Edge

UnderSwap Sans- Blue

UnderSwap Papyrus- Stretch

SwapFell Sans- Blackberry

SwapFell Papyrus- Puppy

 _ **Summery:**_

Stretch just wants to forget. Edge just wants to fix what has been done wrong. A fight is brewing. Papcest. We do not own Undertale. Talk of past verbal abuse and rape.

 _ **SHIPS:**_ Edge x Stretch. Slight Puppy x Red

* * *

Red groaned sliding his keys into the door. Boy did Stretch owe him. Sure he liked the kiddo but dam a week was too long to entertain Blue by himself.

Edge had Stretch tucked in the lanky skeleton was wore out beyond belief and in truth Edge was as well, but he could rest when he was dead he had work to do. He heard the door open and checked to be certain it was Red before greeting him. "You made it back" he said

Red nodded tired before freezing. "BOSS! I thought you were with Undyne! Oh stars tell me you didn't dust the horny idiot!"

"No I just dusted the intruders trying to get him... He is currently resting quite peacefully in my bed" he said "but we have more important things to discuss."

Red frowned waving his hands "woah woah woah hold up. Resting in YOUR bed? So wait. What did you DO all week?!"

"A sweet skeleton with a honey addiction" he said sitting on the couch

Red blushed shaking his head "don't play with him Paps. Don't mess with his feelings."

"I'm not we mated" he said resting his head on his fists as he stared at the window. "But Sans I need to know..." He took a deep breathe he had been wrestling all week with this wondering if Red was part of the cruel game "do you and the other Sans' torment Stretch and Puppy?"

Red blinked shocked. "What? You gotta be joking boss. Why would we torment them, they're one of us. Where did you get that crazy idea? I mean we really need to be discussing you and Stretch soul bonding during his heat. Was he coherent enough to agree to that?"

"Yes, it was perfectly consensual. Stretch told me a story about a prank that made him feel sick and violated. That causes him to not want to go to the big meetings"

Red gave a concerned frown. "This the prank he won't tell me and Sans about? Boss I'm gonna need some names. Who are we beating up?"

Edge told him what Stretch had

Red was furious. "I'm gonna dust someone. Who would do that to a sweet guy like Stretch?! The guy literally just wants to make people happy!"

"That's what I was thinking..." He said "I am glad you didn't participate in this Sans..." He admitted

Red turned to Edge a hurt expression forming "why would you think I would? why would I? The guy is one of my best friends. I know pranks. We pull pranks on each other. That dam well wasn't a prank, that was pure hateful intent... I wish I was there that day. Maybe I could have stopped it."

Edge nodded and hugged him "yeah I knew it didn't sound like you and he still comes here plenty I was just worried..." He said "how was your visit with Blue?"

Red nodded. "Yeah I wish I would have pushed to know more. Blueberry is hyper as ever. Took all my energy to keep him from running over here."

"Glad you didn't... I am sure Stretch would have dusted us if Blue saw half the stuff we did" he chuckled

Red chuckled "so you like him now? What happened to not being able to stand his guts?"

"He's annoying yes, but not terrible and perhaps we can iron out the care along the way... I just know... I couldn't bear him with being with another. Our souls felt perfect together"

Red smiled pulling Edge into a headlock and nogieing his skull "Aw my baby bro is all grown up and falling in love!"

"Ow! Ow! Stop! Don't noogie the skeleton!"

There was a sleepy call and soft footsteps.

"Whoops woke up sleeping beauty."

Edge looked up "morning sunshine. Feel better?" He asked, he didn't reek of heat anymore

Stretch rubbed his sockets grinning "hey darling. Yup feeling better." Stretch froze at seeing Red a blush growing "o-oh hey Red."

Red snickered "what no hello honey bo for me?"

"Red don't embarrass him he just woke up" Edge said with a teasing slap to the back of the skull

Stretch blushed walking over to Edge "I guess I should go... I'll pay you back soon Red."

Edge frowned "you're leaving?"

Stretch rubbed the back of his neck. "You want me to stay?"

"..." Edge paused staring at him before looking away "would you like to?"

"I-I mean I gotta be home to read Sans his bedtime story, but I could stay for lunch? You are the best cook I know."

Edge preened "why thank you" he said and headed for the kitchen "how are we going to handle being mated?" He asked

Stretch blushed shrugging "I don't know haven't really been in a relationship like this before. Only one night stands. we went more than one night~ hehehe"

"Yes so we are married and need to figure out something" he said

Stretch froze shaking his head stuttering "m-married?! I mean dating maybe but-I-I don't know-married?!"

"We soul bonded is that not enough in your world?"

"I-I-I mean yeah b-but! We just started liking each other! I don't even know what your favorite food is, if you want a big house, are you a cat or dog person, will I have to stop smoking, what about our brothers?! Stars Edge I don't know"

Red shook his head "boss you're stressing the poor boy out."

Edge frowned "I see..." He said before standing and posing "I shall be the best dating material you have ever had! We shall learn everything about each other and then we will get even more officially married or I am not the Great and Terrible Papyrus!"

Stretch blushed chuckling and giving Edge a quick clank to his cheek "you're so cute. Thanks."

He blushed "I am not cute!"

Stretch booped his nose hole "adorable." Flopping onto the couch Stretch smiled.

"I am not!" He said stamping his foot before stomping into the kitchen to make food he practically glowed from blush

Red chuckled flopping onto the couch.

Soon the smells of food came from the kitchen it was delicious

Stretch's stomach grumbled "hey babe food done?"

Red gave a fake gag and Stretch gave him a half hearted smack

"Yeah it is come in!" He called setting the table everyone had two eggs a piece of toast and three bacons

Stretch grinned plopping down in a chair. "Looks great."

"Of course it does I made it" he said with pride and sat down

Red chuckled sitting down. "I'm just glad it isn't tacos. Stretch you're gonna have to get Blue a cookbook or something for giftmis."

Stretch blushed giving a small smile "yeah sorry that's my fault. Tacos was just the best he could make so I made the mistake of telling him I would like them for every meal... You can see how that went."

"I can invite him over for cooking lessons" Edge said

Stretch chuckled off handedly mumbling "we could just stay here then problem solved."

Red smirked wiggling his bone brows to Edge.

Edge blushed "you can both stay here..." He said

Stretch blushed shaking his head "no no I don't want to be a bother to you guys. I mean I've probably already overstayed my welcome heh heh."

"It isn't a bother! And I want you here!"

Red shook his head with a chuckle. "Yeah we don't mind you staying. We even like that blue ball of energy that's your bro."

Stretch blushed. "I-I mean i can talk to Blue about it... We've never really stayed with anyone besides Muff and Alphys... Is there room?"

"Of course" Edge said "and we can add more if needed" he promised

Stretch nodded "o-okay... Are you sure?"

"Of course we don't make a habit of lying" Edge said eating his food

Stretch smiled scrubbing the back of his skull "yeah guess you are right... Sure I'll talk to Blue and see what he says."

Edge smiled and leaned over clanking his teeth to his cheek

Stretch turned bright orange yanking up his hoodie to hide his skull.

Edge smiled and gathered the dishes "when are you going to go?"

Stretch shrugged "you miss me already Edgelord?"

"I want to begin using my superious dating skills!"

Stretch blushed "trust me your skills were perfect."

Edge smirked "excellent"

Stretch's blush deepened. "Yup... What about me? Am i... Pleasing?"

"You were" he said starting to wash the dishes "but you were in heat so we were more about getting the job done then having fun

Stretch gave an embarrassed chuckle. "I had fun..."

"Good" he said

Stretch blushed nodding.

There was a loud buzzing causing Stretch and Red to jump. Red reached into his pocket looking at his message a frown forming.

"What's wrong brother?" Edge asked frowning

Red growled shoving his phone in Edge's direction. A group message from Lust stating a Sans meet would be at Grillby's that weekend.

Stretch tilted his head in question. "Who is it?"

Edge looked it over "ah just some orders from Undyne for a special mission don't worry about it" he said

Stretch tilted his head with a growing smirk "oh? Must be top secret if the great amazing Edge isn't wanting to brag about it."

"Its of the utmost importance for both me and Red to be required. I hope you understand"

Stretch nodded giving him an understanding smile "yeah I understand Alphys and Blue have their secret meets too. Just I'll head out then. When will your meeting be over-I mean unless you are busy" Stretch gave an awkward laugh blushing and standing "sorry you're probably busy. Just text me? If you get the time! No rush or anything. Heh heh I'm just gonna you know go now."

"No, the mission isn't till this weekend so don't worry about bothering us at all" he said standing and kissed his cheek

Stretch blushed hiding in his hoodie "o-oh okay."

Edge smiled "alright see you soon" he said

Stretch looked up shyly nodding "yeah okay... See you Edge... Talk to you later."

Red smirked "tell us what Blue says lover boy."

Stretch flushed darker nodding and quickly teleporting away.

"We need to make a plan"

Red frowned nodding. "Those guys have hell to pay for hurting Stretch. He's a precious, same as Papyrus and Blue. They were created to be treasured and protected."

Edge nodded "agreed"

"Do you think we need to call in reinforcement?"

"Who? Sans?"

Red shrugged "maybe. Maybe Blackberry and Pup too. Or some Paps. I mean this is Stretch we are talking about. He's a Pap but also a Sans."

"We can talk to them yes and see what they know"

Red nodded "I hate that I didn't notice this happening. This has been ongoing for months. What had they done before it got this bad? Stretch is such a sweetheart, but so shy. You saw how orange he got at your flirts and kisses. Didn't he used to be a huge flirt? Was he always so shy?"

"I don't think he was and that bothers me a lot" Edge growled "Sans you know that was rape right?'

Red's eyes widened and a low growl started to build from his chest. "I didn't-you're right. His story points to that boss. Gah I hate this! They FUCKIN raped him! How could they have done that! How could I have not seen this before... I'm his best friend... Stars I'm fuckin useless."

"We couldn't have known" he said and hugged him eyes blazing "but it won't happen again" he swore

Red nodded hugging Edge back. "You're attached to him aren't ya? Gonna collar him?"

"If I can get him to stay" he said stroking Red's collar

Red chuckled "you could talk a post into moving if you wanted to boss. I'm sure you can talk Stretch into staying. Seems like he likes you now at least."

"Yes that is true" he said Red was such a goodbrother

Red smirked "though he might just like you for your bones snirk hehehe he did say you gave him a good time hehehe."

"Ugh Sans! You are the worst!" He said and shoved him away blushing

Red laughed clutching his ribs "sorry I had to!"

"You ruined it! We were having a moment!"

"Awww sorry boss I just got to tease you that's what big bros do. Don't worry we can have a bonding moment kicking ass later."

"Yes we can" he said

Red grinned "so we gonna make some phone calls and get a plan?"

"I'll call Puppy and tell him his brother and he need to join us for an important meeting."

Red nodded I'll call Sans."

Edge nodded and went to the living room and called their swapped versions

A shy voice answered the line "h-hello?"

Edge smiled a little "Hey Puppy... This is Edge would you mind coming over for an important little get together? Bring your brother?" He asked carefully listening for reactions

"Im-portant? Now? W-who gonna be th-there?"

"Yes, now and very important... And myself, Red, Sans, and you two is that okay?'

"Y-yeah... Be there soon..."

"Thank you Puppy" he owed him BBQ sauce for this

Red came back in finishing his call with Sans. "Sans will be here in a bit. How did your call go?"

"Puppy said they would be here"

Red smiled "good."

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door.

Edge went to answer "welcome" he said

Puppy gave him a shy smile "th-thanks."

Blackberry tapped his foot arms crossed "what's so important you needed to call us over?"

"Its about a little issue we've discovered with some of the Sans' and the swap Papyri..." He said watching them

Puppy shrunk into his hood and Blackberry glared growling. "We didn't start anything if that is what you are insinuating."

"I never said you did now come in before someone stabs you in the back" he said stepping aside. "Have they ever harmed Puppy?"

Blackberry frowned pulling Puppy by his hand and pushing him lightly to sit at the couch. "What's it to you?"

Puppy hunkered into his coat giving a small "...Yes..."

"We think Stretch was raped in a 'prank' I am going to make them pay"

Blackberry paled turning to his brother in concern. "They didn't hurt you anymore did they?"

Puppy shook his head. Looking up with magic burning strong in his sockets "we'll make them pay."

Edge sat down "Puppy if anything has happened you need to let us know okay?"

Puppy sank a little more into his coat "just words mainly... They put my food in a dog bowl one time... "

Blackberry growl seething "I told him that he didn't need to go back after that. Pup isn't a dog."

Edge nodded "they are having a meeting this weekend they invited Red I don't think they invited Stretch."

Red nodded "only my phone buzzed and... Yup just check he isn't in the group chat."

Puppy frown "why don't they like us..."

"It doesn't matter they are shit" Edge said "you and Stretch don't deserve it. We'll figure it out and get to the bottom of it. But Puppy do you want to go or stay with Stretch? We told him we had a super secret mission this weekend"

Puppy looked to each of them before drawing his knees to his chest "s-Stretch please... I don't want to see them."

Edge nodded in understanding "we won't make you" he promised

Blackberry nodded petting Puppy skull "you may stay with Stretch. He needs someone to look after him. "

Puppy nodded beaming "I'll protect him. No one will touch him with me watching."

Blackberry gave a small chuckle and clanked the top of his skull "good. I know I can count on you. Now what is the plan? We can't simply walk in there throwing fist."

"When Sans gets here. We will make a plan"

There was a knock at the door followed by a shout and banging.

"Shit" he said and rushed to the door and opening it

Sans was trying to hold Papyrus's hand back from giving the door another set of banging knocks. "Bro no need to break down their door"

"Nonsense Sans! What if they are busy and did not hear you knocking!"

Sans gave an embarrassed look "Paaaaap. o-oh Hiya Edge. Hope it's okay i brought Pap."

Edge frowned "I would appreciate you not making me think someone was not being murdered at my door" he said and let them in "I would prefer it have been just you this time but we can use Papyrus' help" he said thinking quickly

Papyrus nodded beaming "of course! Your top secret mission couldn't be possible without a top secret mission expert! Nyeh hehe."

Sans gave them a bashful smile. "Sorry guys you know I can't say no to him."

Blackberry scoffed but moved to sit on Puppy's lap so they had room to sit.

Edge lead then in "Papyrus this mission is dangerous and of the utmost importance and the swap brothers CANNOT catch wind of it. Swear right now you will keep your mouth shut"

Papyrus blinked "why not? Is something wrong?"

"Swear it"

Papyrus put his hands on his hips "I must know why first. I can not possibly swear to something without knowing if that something could possibly harm my friends well being."

"Then you can leave. I will not put them in danger because we can't trust you to keep your mouth shut" Edge hated being so rude to guests but this was important

"Do you care for their well being?"

"We wouldn't be here if we didn't" he'd leave off that fact he mated Stretch out for now

Papyrus nodded "good. I swear that the swap brothers will not hear a one of our plans."

"Good we have reason to believe the other Sans' have committed abuse against Stretch and to a lesser extent Puppy since he got out before things went sour"

Papyrus gasped turning to Puppy. "Oh dear! I'm so sorry... Would you like a hug?"

Puppy blushed giving a small nod.

Papyrus squeezed onto the couch giving Puppy a gentle squeeze.

Red nodded "yeah we are planning an 'intervention'."

Edge nodded "yes they are having a get together this weekend Blackberry, Red, and myself are going to crash it we needed to know what Sans knew and if he wanted to help."

Sans nodded a frown apparent. "Yeah I'm game. This swap slander needs to stop. If we got to bust a few skulls while we are at it so be it."

Edge nodded "good Papyrus would you like to help by throwing a slumber party and entertaining Stretch, Blue and Puppy?"

Papyrus nodded happily "oh yes I can do that very well!"

"Good, thank you. Sans, will you help us crash the party?"

Sans smirked "always."

Red gave a laugh and fist pumped "let's do this! Kick ass take names!"

Edge chuckled before getting serious again "we need to decide how far we are going to go before we get there"

Blackberry nodded "the question is... Are we willing to dust someone if it comes to that. They have been tormenting my brother and Stretch as long as they've met. They will not go down easy."

Edge nodded "I am but I have no expectations for anyone else here to"

Red nodded "I'll crack some heads."

Sans frowned "I don't want to dust anyone... They still have Paps and a home to go back to."

Edge nodded "true" he said

Papyrus held up a hand "so are you just maiming?"

"Unless we absolutely have to dust someone just maiming."

Papyrus nodded happier that no one would be dusted unless necessary.

Red nodded "So what's the plan? i can show up ask them some questions."

Sans nodded "yeah i can teleport Edge and Black when you give the go ahead."

Blackberry smirked hitting his fist "then we give them a lesson they won't forget."

"This sounds like a good plan."

Red nodded "so now to just wait. until tomorrow."

Edge nodded "I guess we can make dinner since you are all here anyway."

Papyrus and Blackberry perked up. "Can i-" "may i assist-"

Edge smiled "of course!" He said it would be nice to work with his counterparts

Red snickered leaning into Puppy's side and patting the couch cushion next to him. "Come over her Sans let us lazy bones take up the couch."

Sans joined them "sure" he said and leaned on Puppy so he was in a Sanswhich

Red snickered "SANSwhich"

Puppy chuckled nuzzling the others shyly.

Blackberry smiled snapping a picture before joining the others in the kitchen.

Sans smiled and hugged him "you're one of us Pup even if some try to make you feel like you don't belong" he said

Red nodded hugging from the other side. "Yeah hehehe one of us. one of us. one of us."

Puppy blushed giving a happy hum.

Sans smiled he hated seeing sad Papyri

Papyrus grinned from the kitchen snapping another picture. "they are so precious. Edge... how could they do that to them?"

"They're assholes that's why" Edge said "send me those pics" he said cutting some veggies

Papyrus giggled sending them. "i just hate to see Sans sad let alone a Papyrus that acts like Sans. Sans is just so-so cuddly and lazy and soft..." Papyrus gave a pout hugging himself "i just want them happy i just can't understand why anyone would want differently."

"Different worlds have different folks I guess."

Blackberry bit out a hateful "yeah different assholes."

"Either way it won't happen again" Edge promised

Papyrus nodded "i'll adopt all of you if i have to. i bet we could build a bigger house. yes, just extend the house some and we could fit four more rooms in the least."

"That's actually a nice idea" Edge said

Papyrus perked up "Really?! Sans! Sans!"

Sans came in "what?"

Papyrus beamed "Edge wants to move in with us! Everyone can! Isn't that great Sans we'll be one big family Nyeh hehe!"

Sans laughed "what?"

Papyrus nodded excitedly babbling "yeah! We all care for each other and want the best so why not just add onto the house and make room for everyone! It would be great!"

"That's crazy" Sans said

"It would be difficult and we would have to pick a world by it would be safer." Edge added

Papyrus frowned "you really think it wouldn't work?"

Blackberry patted his arm "we would love to stay with you. Your universe is nicer and safer than what Puppy deals with now. I wouldn't worry as much knowing he was safe. I know Puppy enjoys both of your company as well. Especially your lazy brothers. Hehehe."

Edge nodded "I would like my brother living in a safer world too... It'll take some planning but it could be done."

Red smirked walking in holding Puppy's hand and leading him along. "thought you wanted to stay with your mate boss~ what were you saying 'oh honey i don't want you to ever leave me! stay honey bun and i'll rock your world!' hehehehehehe"

Puppy covered his mouth snickering at Red's teasing.

Papyrus blushed with a gasp "Edge you have mated?! With who? Oh i'm so happy for you!"

"Uh... Stretch..." He said blushing.

Papyrus gave a happy squeal lifting Edge up. "I'm so happy for you! Now I know why you want to protect Stretch so much you loooooooove him Nyeh Hehehehe!"

Blackberry snickered.

Red laughed loudly slapping his knee.

Edge covered his face "shut up he still wants to date and stuff I went out of order"

Sans nodded "that's rough buddy

Puppy smiled nuzzling Edge "you're good for Stretch. You're very Strong and nice."

Edge beamed "I did have to fight for him I hope he appreciated it!" He said pulling his glove off to show his hand, though it was completely healed the scars remained.

Red growled "what?! Why didn't I hear about this?"

"It happened day one and after I was a bit busy okay?"

Red blushed but folded his arms pouting.

Papyrus grinned hugging Edge again. "You are very brave! Stretch is lucky to have you as a mate."

Edge smiled and hugged back "of course he is I am master of all things romance!"

Red snickered before pouting again.

Puppy chuckled going and picking Red up and carrying him giving him light nuzzles.

Sans and Blackberry snickered snapping pictures.

Edge smiled "aw don't be jealous brother you'll find someone too" he said

Red snorted waving him off "nah I don't need anyone to love this old bag of bones. Not worth it anyways. I'm just happy my baby bro found someone ta care for and that'll care back."

"You are worth it" he said and flicked his head

Red squawked "Pup you're a shit protection! You let Boss slip right by ya."

Puppy chuckled while Blackberry growled "He is a great protector you simply aren't worth his time."

"Now now let's all play nice" Sans said "if we all live together we gotta be nice"

Red stuck out his tongue. Blackberry pulled at a socket while flipping Red off.

Papyrus shook his head "don't make me separate you too."

Puppy chuckled "they are friends. Only good friends tease."

Blackberry frowned before smiling and nodding "yes you are correct brother. Red and I are good friends."

Edge chuckled "whatever, Red can you set the table"

"Sure boss if Pup'll-" Puppy shook his head nuzzling his captured Red again.

Blackberry snorted "fine I'll do it you cuddle Pup. Take your capture to your seat while we set the table."

Puppy grinned giving a small happy body wiggle before heading to his seat.

Sans followed sitting by them

Papyrus snickered snapping a picture before helping set the table.

"We should decorate our new home with cute pictures" Edge said

Papyrus nodded happily "yes please!"

Edge smiled and helped set the table and distribute the food

Dinner went on well with discussion of possibly moving to Taleverse.

The next day Edge prepared for battle


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! this is a SpicyHoney Fic because it has became my all time favorite ship! Rated M for sexual content. Each chapter will have Characters and a Summary at the Top. We don't own Undertale. Ships include: SpicyHoney.

 **Honey, I need you: Chapter 3**

 _ **Characters:**_

UnderTale Sans- Sans

UnderTale Papyrus- Papyrus

UnderFell Sans- Red

UnderFell Papyrus- Edge

UnderSwap Sans- Blue

UnderSwap Papyrus- Stretch

SwapFell Sans- Blackberry

SwapFell Papyrus- Puppy

UnderLust Sans- Lust

DustTale Sans- Dust

HorrorTale Sans- Horror

 _ **Summery:**_

Let the fight begin! Papcest. We do not own Undertale. Talk of past verbal abuse and rape. Dusting.

 _ **SHIPS:**_ Edge x Stretch. Slight Puppy x Red

* * *

Red snorted almost rolling off the couch if Puppy hadn't had him firmly wrapped up in his arms.

Blackberry rolled his eyes at the two before snapping a picture. "Lazy bones."

Edge came in with his armor on and a bone sword at his side "you two ninnys cut it out you'll be heading to tale soon and I don't want you getting your outfits dirty!" He said both Red and Puppy were dressed in cute pajamas for the sleepover

Red snorted awake blinking heavily and scrubbing his sockets. "Booooss. It's to early. Five more minutes."

"No we have to go now you don't want to keep Pap and Stretch waiting do you?"

Red blinked "but I'm... Why am I dressed like this? I'm going with you boss."

"I thought it would be safer if you went to the sleepover..." He admitted

Red pouted crossing his arms.

Puppy nuzzled Red giving a small whine "don't leave..."

"Yeah stay where it's safe and keep Puppy company with the others you can do that for me right?" He said petting his skull

Red pouted but nodded. "I guess... You'll be careful right."

"Of course" he said and kissed his forehead

Red grinned nodding.

Blackberry chuckled. "Good take him Pup. Make sure no one leaves or comes."

Puppy nodded his sockets glowing brightly before teleporting away.

Edge rubbed the space between his sockets "so we are free to leave as soon as Sans arrives"

Blackberry nodded. "Are you sure we shouldn't send him to join the others? Sans is even softer than your brother."

"We can send him back once he teleports us there" Edge said "I don't want anyone with just one HP fighting with us, we are the highest leveled next to Horror and Dust."

Blackberry nodded "we are probably the best to handle this 'situation' as well. We don't want them bringing up the past or other issues."

He nodded and waited on Sans to show

Sans teleported on the couch swiping at a few stray tears. "How could they? They were-stars they laughed."

Edge was at his side in an instant and put a hand on his back "Sans? Are you okay what happened?"

Sans sniffled scrubbing his sockets "stars just! I asked about pranks-they laughed-they fuckin laughed! How could they? Edge how could they do that to them?"

"Because they are insane... Let's go teach them a lesson... Just... Drop us off and go to Paps party that will make you feel better okay?"

Sans gave them a water frown. "W-what? But what about you guys?"

Blackberry chuckled "trust me we'll be able to handle it."

Edge hugged him "Sans I know your fighting ability is up there but we can't risk you getting hurt we are going to be pulling punches but our enemy might not."

Sans frowned but nodded into the hug. "O-okay. Be careful though. Text me and I'll come get you, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan" Edge said

Blackberry nodded "don't worry we can handle it."

Sans nodded wiping away the last of his tears before teleporting them into the bathroom at the Grillby's they had taken over.

Edge kissed his skull "go rest with the others

Sans nodded feeling very small. "You'll be careful? Text when I need to get you?"

"We promise" he said and opened the door heading out

Sans nodded teleporting away.

Blackberry followed Edge out.

Lust, Dust, and Horror sat in a booth drinking their choice of alcohol and condiments. Everyone else had left the bar including the Universes Grillby it seemed.

"Yo Sans you fall in?! HAHAHA!"

"No" Edge said walking in "he was setting up a joke" the Papyrus said

The three rogue Sans's sockets widened. Horror and dust smirked and chuckled while Lust tilted his head smiling.

"Edge, isn't it? What brings you here?" Lust asked

Blackberry leaned against the bar with a frown and a bone spear.

"Well we heard you guys like jokes... We do too so we decided to make on of our own" he said and suddenly launched a bone spike that impaled Lust through the ribs pinning him to the booth, but not dusting him

Lust choked of a shrek pawing at the bone fear in his sockets. "What-I don't-why would you-why?!"

Horror and Dust burst into laughter. Horror hitting the table snickering out "did you see his face!"

"Oh shut up we have plenty more for you... We don't appreciate when you rape our friends and make it a joke" Edge said drawing his sword and sending a wall of bones at the laughing duo

Horror laughed harder striking the bones with an axe.

Dust laughed teleporting to the other side of the bar.

Lust whimpered "but we never-why would we?"

Edge lurched forward out of instinct spinning to block Dust. "Yes you did! To Stretch! Violating him with the honey bottles and who knows what else! And no telling what would have happened to Puppy!"

Lust shook his head tears forming "he took my drink! I thought-stars he agreed to it! Didn't he know that?!"

"No one would agree to that!"

"I DO! I do..."

Edge blocked another hit from Horror and punched the crack in his skull. "Not everyone is you! It isn't funny to make the other brothers suffer! You honestly like having condiments shoved into every or face?! Waking up to everyone laughing at you for being a victim to a cruel prank?!"

Horror gave a shout falling to the floor and rubbing his skull.

Lust whimpered shaking his head and giving soft sobs of "sorry-I didn't realize-sorry-please forgive me-sorry-sorry."

Dust snickered "eh it was funny. Even Pappy laughed. He isn't a Pap. He's to lazy and disgusting. He doesn't deserve to be treated like a Pap. Neither does that Mutt."

Blackberry stabbed him through his ribs from behind pinning him to the floor.

Edge slammed several bones between the ribs of Horror pinning him down. "Would you like it if someone took your Papyrus and fucked him with bottles and laughed at his misery? Maybe I should do that right now..." Edge growles

Horror narrowed his sockets frowning "I wouldn't do that if I was you." Horror smirked "he bites. Heh heh HEH HEHEHEHE!"

"I guess I'll find out" he said jerking a bone apart and ripping off one of his ribs. it annoyed Edge that he didn't take it seriously

Dust smirked looking at Edge "ya gonna fuck my Pap too. HAHAHAHA! If you can find his dust HAHAHA!"

Edge chuckled "I wouldn't go through the effort... But I might just add yours to it" he said abandoning Horror to fight Dust

Blackberry scowled down at Dust as he laughed.

"You're not gonna dust me we both know it. Heh who are you trying to fool, Lusty? Oh dry it up Lust!"

Edge didn't know what came over him but suddenly Dust was impaled all over with bones draining his HP all at once

Lust shreaked hysterically sobbing and pleading.

Blackberry looked up to Edge surprised "I'm calling Sans."

"Fine" he said and going to Lust he dissipated the bones "you didn't know it was wrong, right?"

Lust nodded trying to speak through his sobs.

Horror stared at Dust's dust shocked.

Edge picked him up "then I won't hurt you anymore we need to have a talk about acceptable behavior with people who should be our friends."

Lust nodded scrubbing his sockets hiccuping lightly. "O-okay. T-thank you."

"What about this one?" Blackberry frowned at Horror.

Edge pet him he hated crying Sans'

"Has he learned his lesson?"

Horror frowned "ya gonna dust me if I haven't?"

"You have a brother waiting for you don't you? No, I'll just beat the shit out of you and then dust you if you try that bullshit again"

Horror flinched giving a light chuckle "guess I deserve it. Pap would be pissed and disappointed if I got dusted over being stupid. Won't happen again boss man."

"Good now get home" he said and went to Blackberry "we need to go as well have a chat with Lust before going home

Blackberry nodded sending his text to Sans as Horror teleported away.

Lust shivered in Edge's hold swiping away growing tears.

Sans teleported at the doorway "everything okay?"

"Dust is dead and Horror seems to get the picture" Edge said and sat Lust down "you know any healing magic?"

Sans nodded pulling put some monster candy as well. Sans looked up to Edge asking before coming closer "What about him?"

"He said he didn't see what was wrong with it" he said

Sans frowned "how could you not see what was wrong?!"

Lust scrubbed his sockets filling with tears "I'm sorry!"

"Does that happen often in your world?"

Lust gave an indifferent nod. "D-depending on what you order it's opening for sex after they pass out. But-but who ever takes them home takes care of them sexually and makes sure they make it to bed. I-I didn't want to hurt him. I kept Dust from taking advantage of Stretch we only used honey. I'm sorry it won't happen again!"

Edge took a deep breathe and began explaining consent and how he was a moron for even thinking it worked that way here and that what they had done had seriously hurt Stretch and Pup. Sans worked on healing Lust's small wounds while Edge explained.

Lust was sobbing by the time they finish "I promise it won't happen again."

"Good" he said watching him "now are you going to go home or do you need to come with us and recover" he said arms crossed

Lust whimpered swiping his tears. "Can-can I apologize to s-Stretch?"

"I think he would appreciate that'

Lust gave them a watery smile.

Sans gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder holding out his other hand for Edge and Blackberry to hold on to.

Edge took it as did Blackberry ready to go and Sans teleported them back.

Stretch called tiredly through the bathroom door "yo Sans you are taking forever in there. I wanna take a shower and clean all this gunk off before Edge comes back."

Edge opened the door "what gunk- oh my..."

Stretch's skull turned bright orange. "E-Edge! You-you're back!" Realizing what Edge had said Stretch gasped covering his skull "don't look! Stars I look like a disaster!"

"No no it's cute... Frisk do that to you?" He asked hugging the lanky boy

Stretch blushed giving a small whine "actually Papyrus with Frisk's advice. Red was the lucky one Frisk decorated."

Edge chuckled "I hey that looks swell" he said stepping out of the bathroom with Blackberry, Lust, and Sans

Stretch froze looking at Lust before tucking himself closer to Edge. "So uh what did you do today? The guys wouldn't tell me anything..."

Blackberry nodded "for good reason."

"We had... Some things to take care of. Lust here has something to say to you"

Stretch frowned leaning into Edge's hold. "What is it?"

Lust sniffled looking to Stretch and rubbing his arm. "I'm sorry... I didn't understand why what we did was wrong, but I do now. I can't assume that everyone agrees with my Universe's rules. I hope you can forgive me."

Edge pet Stretch and let him think

Stretch turned away from Lust not able to meet his eyes and nodded "I-i forgive you just… don't let it happen again"

Sans sighed in relief "I think things are going to get better from here on out"

Blackberry nodded "yes, my brother might even start going to your get togethers again."

Stretch nodded into Edge's shoulder. "So that's what you were doing? Fighting for my rights? Heh."

"Yeah... Couldn't let some of the sweetest monsters I know get bullied."

Stretch blushed hiding his face into Edge's shoulder. "Hehehe you are such a sappy sweetheart."

Edge picked him up and clanked their teeth together "thank you."

Stretch blushed a deep orange shyly kissing back whispering embarrassed "Edge... Everyone can see us."

"Sorry honey... Couldn't resist" he said and sat him down

Stretch pulled up his hood hiding his skull.

Red walked in Puppy trailing him "Stretch you get stuck?"

Edge smiled and waved "hello brother" he said going to him and hugging him

Red squawked smacking his brother "put me down you reckless oaf"

"Nah... I think... I need to... NOOGIE THE SKELETON!" He yelled and began nooging Red laughing

Red squawked flailing and yelling about being released.

Stretch snorted "you are being very lively today my dear. You going to hug Paps too?"

"Maybe" he said

Stretch snorted "he'll break your spine, you know."

"Yeah he will." he said chuckling "now shall we get back to the party?"

Stretch nodded smiling and walking back to the other's to show them the pictures he took.

Puppy grinned retrieving Red from Edge's arms to hug him.

Blackberry snickered following them.

There was a tug at the bottom of Edge's shirt. Lust rubbing his arm shyly.

Edge stopped and looked at Lust "do you... Want to come with us?" He asked

Lust shrugged dejectedly "it-it's fine. you guys probably don't want me around anyway. i just... i wanna say thank you. you know for telling me I was wrong and stuff..."

"Lust if you are sorry and you've learned better no one is going to have a problem with you being here." Edge said "you need friends too"

Lust frowned scuffing his feet. "are you sure? I know that you guys didn't really like me in the beginning anyway... it's fine."

"This would be a good place to start" he said and offered his hand

Lust teared up quickly swiping them away and taking Edge's offered hand "thank you-thank you so much."

Blueberry poked his head around with a grin "are you going to join us? Oh hiya Lusty! Are you staying for our sleepover?"

"Yeah he is" Edge said coming out and patting Blueberry on the head

Blueberry giggled snatching Lust hand and dragging him behind him.

Stretch looked up when they came in giving a slight frown.

Edge blew Stretch a kiss and asked him silently to give Lust a chance

Stretch walked over nuzzling into Edge "I don't want to be alone with him... Quite yet."

Blackberry narrowed his sockets easing closer to Puppy but not commenting.

Puppy simply nuzzled Red keeping the other close in his arms.

"I understand" Edge said

Stretch shyly leaned up kissing him. "Thanks... You're pretty great you know that?"

"I would hope so..." He said nuzzling him

Stretch chuckled nuzzling him back. "hey Edge... i got a secret..."

"What sort of secret?" He asked holding him

Stretch blushed leaning in close whispering to him "I think... I love you." Stretch leaned back turning away and pulling his hood up to hide his blush.

Edge blushed brightly before grinning "I think I love you too" he said this was a wonderful start and he wanted to have a wonderful life and as he saw all their friends and brothers together laughing and having a good time he knew he never wanted this to end. Even Lust would come out of his shell eventually... His LOVE filled heart... Also was filled with love and he couldn't be happier

* * *

That is it! Thank you for reading be sure to give us a comment if you enjoyed it! ^^


End file.
